Connected or Broken?
by Yuoaj009
Summary: Were these two persons even able to work together and to be in sync with each other on this journey?They say, unexpected things always happen when you're together with the right person. Rated Kplus for now. (Contestshipping).


**Author's note: Hi! This is my first Pokémon fanfic. I've had the idea for a couple of months and finished this chapter a long time ago. The problem was titles and a summary. Well, problem solved! Also, I'd like to thank AdorableSkitty for helping me:)! Maybe you (readers) could leave a comment when you've finished reading the chapter 0:-)? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! Only my imagination:)!**

Chapter 1: **An Unexpected Choice**

Slateport city, 10:00 AM

"Hey Drew!" May shouted as she came running towards him. Drew turned around when he heard his name. "Late..as always," he thought, while watching her approach. When she finally did stand in front of him, she was out of breath and leaning on her knees with her hands as a sign of exhaustion. "Hi May." He said casually, his hands pocketed.

"How are you? It has been a while, hasn't it?" May could finally utter a few words, when she was done panting. "Fine, and you?" Drew asked her. "I've been good. So what are you doing here?" She expectantly looked at him for an answer. "Well, what do you think May? I came here to sign up for yet another round of Hoenn contests." Something about his answer seemed different. For once it didn't sound as if he had won his way into the Grand Festivals final rounds already. "I take it that you are as well?" He asked her in a suspicious way. "Hmm yes! And I don't plan on losing this year." May spoke firmly, clenching her fist and raising her hand in front of her.

"Someone is confident. If I recall correctly I am leading five to one." Drew smirked, as he reminded her yet again of how much better he supposedly was. He continued in the same tone, "just because you managed to equal the score in the first year we met, doesn't mean you could keep on doing that for the years that still had to come. I proved it, didn't I? Four victories in four years, always beating _you_ in either the quarter finals or the semifinals." Drew was playing on her sensitive side. He knew this would trigger her to become angry...and somehow also cute.

As expected, May's fury built up. "You know, Mr. Overconfident, I have been training a lot and I have become stronger. I'll beat you this year! No matter what happens!" She exclaimed, however failing to intimidate or impress Drew even a bit with her rage. Drew turned his head towards the not-too-far Pokémon Center and smiled as if he got her right where he wanted. "With whom do you intend to defeat me in contests then?" He asked, looking at her being confused as he listened to the already known reaction of May, "What do you mean?"

"They changed the rules this year, May. You need a partner to participate in contests. Together you compete and earn five ribbons each. In case you don't understand, that means two _identical _ribbons are available for both winners at the end of a contest. But..during the Grand Festival it's every one for himself..or herself. Which means there will be a very large group that will be eliminated after the first round of appeals." Drew told her. "Isn't that always the case?" May thought, but decided to let it go, since the green-head was 'showing off' his knowledge.

"I'm not surprised that you didn't come prepared. But if you had followed the news, you would have known. And as usual you're late. Arriving the day the registration closes is unprofessional and irresponsible." Drew arrogantly replied. However irritated by his choice of words, May was shocked. She had been busy helping her father with his gym battles and helping her brother with his preparations for his second journey. Also her mother had needed her help every once in a while. "I...I didn't know," May whispered, directing her head at the ground. Drew wanted to take advantage of her current state and point out how dumb she actually was for not checking the rules. But he found himself not saying anything at all. He spotted the clock on a pole close by and saw that there was one hour left before the deadline for registration would expire.

"I haven't spoken to any other coordinators. Hmm..everyone must already have a partner. And then I come, excited, but totally ignorant of the new rules. I assume you already have a partner, right?" May said, she was sad, and afraid she wouldn't be able to find a good partner before the deadline. "What should I do now?" She asked herself more than Drew. He remained silent and then finally gave in.

"May...let's go to the Pokémon Center to get you registered. That is if you still plan on beating me. I've the perfect partner for you." Drew spoke up and snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face. "But..." She began, wanting to inquire after his partner again, but he cut her off. "If you want to make it, I suggest you come with me, May. A great coordinator can't be late, remember?" He pocketed his hands again, as he began to walk to the Pokémon Center, which was further along the beach and sea. May was even more confused, but very grateful that a person like him was willing to help her out. She felt that spark of hope and followed him. Once again running, to catch up with Drew, who was deep in thought.

He had refused to work with the awkward Harley, the over-excited Brianna and the talented Solidad. Rejecting Harley was a piece of cake. Who would want to work with such a freaky and scary person? Rejecting Brianna was a little harder, because of her persistence. That girl really was down when she actually realized that he didn't want to be her partner. To himself, he had said it was mainly because of the little experience she had. But he was truly ignorant of his other reason. His hardest rejection of all, was indeed Solidad, who was an excellent coordinator. Anyone would want to work with a skilled woman like her. A few other rivals and even strangers asked him too, but his answer had always been 'no'. Until now.

"I hope I won't regret this.." Drew said, as May just stood next to him. "Regret what?" May inquired. _Silence_. "Oh yeah, who is your partner Drew? Solidad? Brianna? Harley?!" She laughed because she mentioned Harley. But once again _silence_. "Oh man, she is so oblivious as to who her partner will be," he thought, as he saw her get annoyed by his silent treatment. "Could you get out your pass? So it won't take to long waiting for you to find it at the Pokémon Center." He asked her. She became even more irritated, but still did as she was told. And they continued on their way to the Pokémon Center in silence.

After arrival there...

"Nurse Joy, I'd like to sign up please." Drew faced the helpful nurse and tried to avert his eyes from May's as much as possible. "Sure, all you need to do is, give me your pass and the coordinator pass of your partner." She explained. "Here are the passes, nurse Joy." Drew said as he gave his pass, grabbed May's from her hand, then also handing hers to the nurse. "Thank you." She replied as she scanned the cards. "You are now both officially registered as partners. I wish you good luck with your journey, your contests and if you make it, also the Grand Festival. I've got some work left, so I'll go now." She told them, returned the cards and left, leaving a dumbfounded May and a doubting Drew.

"May, I...uhm..you'd better not fail me and our Pokémon. We participate to win, not to be defeated because of errors or small mistakes. I hope you won't mess up." Drew said, his pride taking over again. "Why me? And what do you mean with hoping that _I_ won't mess up?" She questioned, going from kind to raged. Drew just laughed, but didn't answer the first question. "Come on May, be glad that you have me as your partner. We'll meet up here at noon. Then we'll start preparing for _our_ journey. I need to do few things first. _Take care_." He said, flicking his hair. He walked a couple of steps and then threw an astonishing red rose towards her.

May watched him head right, after walking through the doors. "He chose..._me_?" She thought, as she was blushing. May held the rose to her chest with both hands as she continued to be overwhelmed by the proud Drew's choice.

Drew had stopped and turned back to see her reaction. He looked through the window and watched her clinging securely to the rose. A smile of satisfaction appeared on his face. He flicked his locks once again and continued on to wherever it was that he was going.

Fifteen minutes later at a videophone...

"Solidad, I have chosen May as my partner." Drew said. Solidad's expression showed that she understood it all, even if neither Drew or May did. "I knew it," she sighed. Drew didn't hear her though. "Well, good luck to both of you. May the best coordinators win." Solidad added. Drew only nodded and replied, "same to you" before disconnecting the call. He let Roserade out of its pokéball. "Are you ready, Roserade?" "Rose..?" "Let's go!" He called out as he was already a few meters farther than his beloved Pokémon.

Back with May outside on the beach...

"Let go of my Skitty!" A girl screamed, struggling to free her cat pokémon. Drew's attention was immediately drawn to the scene. He almost dropped his bag full of stuff he bought a while ago, when he realized who screamed. "May..." He though. Without hesitating, he called an attack, "Roserade, solarbeam!"

The solarbeam was aimed at a person dressed in dark gray, who was trying to kidnap Skitty after successfully capturing Beautifly, Blaziken and Glaceon by force. "How did he do _that_?" Drew wondered why May hadn't been able to defend herself properly. The solarbeam hit the cage and released May's pokémon, but she was still trying to get her Skitty back, who was now in the arms of the thief. "Roserade, magical leaf!" "Rose..rade!" The magical leaf sent the thief flying to somewhere far away. But Skitty fell into the sea.

"No!" May yelled, instantly diving in the sea in attempt to save her pokémon. Luckily, Skitty didn't plunge somewhere far in the sea, but nearby. So May searched, but couldn't find Skitty. Meanwhile, the thief returned and called out a water pokémon and it created a whirlpool, which dragged May along with it. "Skitty, where are you!?" She called out and searched frantically, while being pushed roughly by the water. "Drew!" She became desperate and that's when her eyes spotted the cat pokémon. "Beautifly," she was forced to pause because the water almost engulfed her, "use stringshot to pull Skitty out." The sparkling bug type did so, succeeding in rescuing Skitty.

However, May suddenly couldn't take it anymore and she passed out, and she slowly started to sink to the bottom. The thief quickly retreated when he saw the girl's pokémon team lined up, angrier than before. "How reckless can she get?" Drew thought, rolled his eyes and dived in to save May, although he didn't precisely know where she was. Then, he found her, sinking innocently to the bottom. He grabbed her, surfaced, and gasped for air. May's Skitty gave her a fierce double slap and she woke up a few seconds later, coughing up water. Only to faint again after she did.

At the Pokémon Centre, in the evening...

"May, thank goodness, you're okay!" She heard nurse Joy's voice. May felt dizzy. When she fully opened her eyes, she was blinking because of the brightness in the room. "Where am I?" She asked confused. "You're at the Pokémon Center," she heard a response from the nurse and suddenly she sat up straight. "Are my pokémon alright? Where are they?" May asked, worried that something might have happened after all. "Don't worry, they're fine. Now, you just rest and I'll get your pokémon." Nurse Joy's soothing voice calmed her down. "Who saved me?" Another abrupt question was asked by the brown-haired girl. "The young green-haired man." Was Joy's answer. "Drew?" May thought, while she closed her eyes. "Is she okay?" She heard someone outside the room say. "Yes, she woke up mere minutes ago. She needs rest though, so I request you to be calm." Nurse Joy replied.

Drew entered the room, "couldn't you figure out faster that your pokémon would be able to save Skitty?" He said, smirking. "Drew..I was just making an effort to actually save my pokémon." May said, coughing directly after. "You were reckless." He responded, pointing out that she should have used her brains. "Well, you saved me, didn't you? How could you possibly have known where I was exactly? You are equally reckless, Mr. Overconfident." May argued, coughing even more. "Take it easy, will you? We still have to _start_ our journey. I do need you to be able to win." Drew said, angrily pocketing his hands, but concern was visible on his face, even if it wasn't much. Because of that he threw her a rose, the second one today, he couldn't help it. "Thank you, Drew."

May fell asleep, with the rose in her hand and Drew seated on a chair beside her bed. Then he too dozed off. Unknowingly, his hand was lying on May's hand, which held the rose.

The next morning, 08:35 AM...

May felt a lot better today and was ready to get to the first city that held a contest. But Drew wanted to stay another day, because they still had to plan everything. May and Drew were in the lobby, in front of nurse Joy's desk. Neither of the two had seemed to notice that he had held May's hand gently for almost the entire night. "Attention everyone!" Vivian appeared on TV. "Many pairs have signed up for this year's Hoenn Grand Festival. However, you all need five ribbons to be allowed to enter the Festival. This year's rules are different. Each contest has its own rules. Some may be similar to others, but some may be completely unusual. Now, you will only be told the specific rules of that one contest after you register for it...Oh, seriously, now?...It looks like we have a special announcement. Every day four duos will be shown that are competing together in contests. And today the first two lucky people are...


End file.
